


Saving Cole

by Ink_of_my_Veins



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Child Death, Gen, I can't remember what inspired me to write this but here you guys go, Original Character(s), This is how I think things went down, cole anderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_of_my_Veins/pseuds/Ink_of_my_Veins
Summary: “Is my dad alright?” Cole struggled to turn his head only to be stopped by 843 gently laying its hand on Cole’s cheek to hold him in place.“Your dad is alright. He’ll be so proud of how strong and brave you are when we tell him.” 843 smiled again, the expression feeling a bit more natural as it brushed the hair from Cole’s forehead, “How old are you?”“I just turned six…” Cole’s eyes drifted shut again and the woman next to 843, squeezed his hand gently again, making Cole look back to her groggily.“Wow, six years old? You’re getting so old!” 843 teased, earning a slow, half smile from the boy.“That’s what my dad always says… but he’s the old one.”“What do you like to do for fun, Cole?”“I… like doing things with my dad and playing with Sumo.”





	Saving Cole

_CALL TRANSCRIPT: 10/10/33-1941_

Android #843: “911, what’s your emergency?”

Clare: “You need to send an ambulance to highway **[REDACTED]** between **[REDACTED]** and **[REDACTED]**! A car rolled into the ditch, it’s upside down right now and I think the man inside is really hurt.”

Android #843: “Help is on it’s way, they’ll be there in about ten minutes. Is the man still in the car?”

**> Dispatch #843 to available first response units. Please respond to highway [REDACTED] between [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] at mile marker 153. There was a vehicular accident involving at least one person who may be badly injured. **

Clare: “Y-yeah, my husband went down to check on him, I think he’s unconscious.”

Android #843: “Okay, please tell your husband to not try to move him.”

Clare: “Hang on,” *she pulls the phone away as a distant voice shouts something unintelligible* “Oh my god… oh my god! Sweetheart, stay in the car!”

Android #843: “Ma’am? What’s happening?”

Clare: “Sweety, stay in the car! There’s a child in the backseat, he looks badly hurt, I’m going to get closer.”

Android #843: “Help is on it’s way, please don’t try to move either of the victims.”

**> Dispatch #843 to available first response units. Be advised. Two victims in car. One adult male and one male child in the back seat. Both appear badly injured. **

_In the background the husband can be heard talking softly to someone else._

Clare: “How is he still awake?”

Android #843: “Ma’am, I need you to listen to me. I am an android with the capability of remotely taking control of other androids. Is there an android in your company?”

Clare: “Yes, our nanny is back in the car…”

Android #843: “Do I have permission to direct it so I can better assist the authorities before they arrive?”

Clare: “I- what?”

Android #843: “I am an android programmed to be able to remotely access another android’s functions in order to assist emergency services before they arrive. You will still be in control of your android, but I could potentially aid in helping emergency services in saving these lives.”

Clare: “Okay, okay, just tell Mabel to stay in the car and that she can turn on the radio.”

Android #843: “Thank you. In the time being, I need you to ask the child what their name is.”

**> INITIATING_REMOTE_ACCESS_PROTOCOL**

**> REMOTE_ACCESS_GRANTED**

Clare: “His name is Cole, can you tell us your last name, sweety?”

_The voice of a small child can barely be heard through the phone._

Clare: “Cole Anderson. You are so brave, Cole, we are so proud of you!”

Android #843: “Please, keep asking him questions to keep him awake. Your android will be joining you shortly and you can talk to me through it, but stay on the phone.”

Clare: “Okay, thank you. Hold my hand, sweety, I need you to try to stay awake, can you do that?”

**> ADJUSTING_TO_NEW_PARAMETERS**

843 looked around the car, noticing a young girl around the age of ten trying to look through the windshield through the front seats. It blinked, confirming that it was in control.

“Mabel, please remain in the car. You can turn on the radio if you want.” 843 spoke through the other android, noting how strange it felt.

“Where are you going?” Mabel asked, looking up at it with wide, frightened eyes.

“I’m going to go help if I can. I’ll be back shortly.”

“Why’re you talking so weird?”

“Please, stay in the car.” 843 pressed, moving to get out. Mabel looked uncertainly from the android towards the front of the car. 843 looked back only briefly to make sure that Mabel didn’t follow and heard the radio turning up.

Hazard lights illuminated the area intermittently where the car’s headlights failed to. Looking around, it took a few quick seconds to locate the exact coordinates and sent them back to the first responders. Moving on, 843 noticed a semi-truck still partially in the road. Its front was buried in a snowbank while the trailer had obviously skidded into the opposite lane. The opposite snowbank had been broken.

Next to the truck, a larger man was seated on the icy pavement. He didn’t look up as 843 stopped at his side.

“Are you alright, sir?” 843 looked the man over for any obvious injuries, but found none.

“Fine. What about the others? Are they okay?” his voice was gruff and slow. He was in shock, 843 decided, updating the first responders.

“Please, return to the truck to stay warm, but stay here. Help is coming.” 843 assured, leaving the man to make his way down the ditch, picking its way through the underbrush without real care for the android’s clothing.

About fifty feet down it could see the smoke of an overheating engine rising up in the rear lights of a car. Two people, a man and a woman, were kneeling down next to the rear driver side window, talking to the child within. The woman had reached her arm inside, but otherwise didn’t make any attempt to move.

“Excuse me, sir.” the man looked up at it, confusion turning into anger.

“It’s alright, honey, it’s the dispatcher.” the woman assured, gesturing with her head for him to move, “It’s trying to help, move.”

“Can you make sure that the driver is alright?” 843 asked, moving closer. Again the man looked to his wife. She glared at him until he moved, allowing 843 to take his place. 

In the car, a young boy, around five years old, looked at it with drooping eyes. His seatbelt had come undone, allowing his body to slump on the roof. It looked as though he had moved himself to take the pressure off of his neck.

“Hello, Cole, I’m from the dispatch center. Can you tell me what you feel?” 843 shifted until it was laying down to get a better view, noting how the boy’s body twisted around. Spinal injury.

“I… hurt…” the boy squeezed the woman’s hand weakly.

“Can you tell me where it hurts the most?”

“My back and neck really hurt.” Cole shifted, screwing his eyes shut even as a soft whimper escaped his lips, “I can’t feel my legs…”

“Don’t try to move, Cole. You’re doing great.” 843 encouraged, offering an awkward smile.

“The driver is still breathing, but it looks pretty bad.” the man moved closer to 843 and his wife to murmur softly so that Cole wouldn’t hear. 843 nodded,

“Please return to the road. An ambulance will be here in the next few minutes and the EMT’s will need to be led down here.”

 **> Dispatch 843 to medical first responders. Cole Anderson has suffered from a spinal injury and potential concussion. Driver is unconscious from **potential **concussion and is still breathing.**

“I can do that.” the man nods, quickly returning to the road.  

“Cole?” 843 asks, turning its attention back to the boy, “Is the man driving the car your father?”

“Is my dad alright?” Cole struggled to turn his head only to be stopped by 843 gently laying its hand on Cole’s cheek to hold him in place.

“Your dad is alright. He’ll be so proud of how strong and brave you are when we tell him.” 843 smiled again, the expression feeling a bit more natural as it brushed the hair from Cole’s forehead, “How old are you?”

“I just turned six…” Cole’s eyes drifted shut again and the woman next to 843, squeezed his hand gently again, making Cole look back to her groggily.

“Wow, six years old? You’re getting so old!” 843 teased, earning a slow, half smile from the boy.

“That’s what my dad always says… but he’s the old one.”

“What do you like to do for fun, Cole?”

“I… like doing things with my dad and playing with Sumo.”

“Who’s Sumo?”

“Our dog, he’s big and fluffy…” tears began to stream down Cole’s cheeks, “I d-don’t want t-to go! I want to st-stay with dad and Sumo…”

“Hey, hey, look at me.” 843 stroked Cole’s cheek even as the woman moved to grip Cole’s hand with both of hers, “The ambulance is here and they’re going to make sure that both you and your dad see Sumo again. You’re going to see Sumo again and he’s going to be so happy to have you back!”

“Ma’am, please step back.”

“This man is here to help you and your dad, okay?” 843 shifted to allow the EMT to look into the car, “Can you be brave for a little bit longer, Cole?”

“D-don’t leave me!” Cole reached out for 843, eyes widening even as his body jerked back painfully, “I don’t wanna be alone!”

**> ERROR**

**> REMOTE_CONNECTION_UNSTABLE**

**> S͡Y̸͠S҉̡͠TE҉M̴͠_I͘N͏S͡TAB̶̨I̕L̸I̶T̶Y̷̢**

“I’m not going anywhere, Cole, don’t worry. The EMT’s are here to help you, but I’ll still be here.”

“I want my daddy!” Cole began to cry harder as 843 pulled back.

“I believe he has a spinal injury and possible concussion. He might have already moved, potentially aggravating his injuries. His name is Cole Anderson, son of Hank Anderson…”

**> ERROR**

**> R̕E̞͟M҉̫ͅOͅT͚͟Ę͈̣̪͖_̬͕͖̘͠CONNCECT̩̫̬̱̐̔͂I̠̦̠͈̞̱̥̓́Ọ̭̼̭̱̖͈͉̍̉̂͋̓N̖ͦ́_̳͈̺̪̼̔̍͂Ǘ͈̠̟̻̫̬̙͖̓ͩͫ̃Ñ͈̞̯̱̙̙͍͇̀ͤ̎̇ͤ̚STABLE**

“Hank Anderson has possibly-” 843 struggled to speak, “-possible concussion-”

“Alright. You’re dismissed.” the EMT continued to prep the gurney. 843 blinked, losing hold of the situation. Cole’s sobs faded, but he had promised he would stay!

**> ͞E̡҉̶̛R̢͠͞͏̕Ŗ̸͏O̢̢R̵̴̛͟**

**> SO̴̢ͧ̃̅̓̍̃̉̽̋̅ͭͩ̆̑͗̓̀̆͟͞͠F̧̡ͥ̂ͮ̈T̶ͮ́̿ͬ̊̕̕͠W̢̌̔ͪ͛͆̓ͤ̉̓͠ARE_INS̰̳͉̦̳̱͉͟T̢͏̤̫͉̟̠̟Ḁ̵̢̳̹̞͕͚̝͇͔̖̟̟͜B̷̢̧̼͎̩͉͚͔͓͡I̴̡̨̞̬͍̫͚͎̫͘L̵͚̲̗̩̗͔̪͖̖̭͖͈̕͘I̢̧̦̪̭̯͎̩̲͡T̴̛̺̜͉͎̠͚̥̪̩͘͡ͅY̛̼͚͉̬̟̙̟̺̮̩̥̪̠̰̤̺̻͎̝**

He _wanted_ to stay…

**̧͘҉͎͙̺͍**

* * *

 

**> CALL_LOG_#33872**

**> DISPATCH_ANDROID_#843**

October 10, 2033.

The call was made at 1941 hours by Clare **[REDACTED]** after witnessing a semi-truck hit a patch of black ice and swerve into a snowbank while the trailer moved into the oncoming lane. Hank  **[REDACTED]** attempted to avoid a collision but hit the trailer and drove into the ditch. The car rolled approximately 53 feet after hitting the snowbank.

At 1943 hours Android #843 remotely accessed the domestic android in possession of Brian and Clare **[REDACTED]** and attended to the scene of emergency.

Hank **[REDACTED]** was driving when the semi-truck hit the ice and swerved into his lane. Cole **[REDACTED]** was in the back seat at the time of the accident.

Hank **[REDACTED]** suffered a concussion, several broken bones, and lacerations upon impact. Cole **[REDACTED]** suffered spinal injuries as well as several cuts from shattered glass, and a mild concussion. The semi-truck driver, John **[REDACTED]** , suffered no injuries and was treated on scene for shock.

Hank and Cole **[REDACTED]** were taken to the hospital in separate ambulances at 2007 hours.

At 0223 hours Hank **[REDACTED]** regained consciousness and by 0230 hours was admitted for observation. Cole **[REDACTED]** remains in intensive care as of 0600 hours.

End of report.

 

* * *

  

Android #843 still hadn’t gone into stasis despite the shift ending at 0600 hours. It… felt uncertain. It should have entered stasis six hours ago, so why hadn’t it? 843 glanced around at the other dispatch androids, each in their stations as they should be. Eyes closed and bodies still. 843 frowned, looking back forward and forcing its eyes shut.

**> ACCESSING_AMBULANCE_RECORDS**

**> ACCESS_GRANTED**

…

**> SEARCHING_COLE_ANDERSON**

…

**> FOUND**

**> FILE_CASE_68432**

**> PATIENT_COLE_ANDERSON**

**> ARRIVED_AT_HOSPITAL_AT_2016_HOURS**

**> ADMITTED_INTO_INTENSIVE_CARE_AT_2017_HOURS**

**> ACCESSING_HOSPITAL_RECORDS**

…

**> ACCESS_DENIED**

843 felt a facial twist and a discomforting feeling that disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Pushing forward, it decided to try a different approach.

**> INITIATING_REMOTE_ACCESS_PROTOCOL**

**> REMOTE_ACCESS_GRANTED**

The nurse android jerked in place and looked around, noting that the office it was in was thankfully empty. The android’s body jerked again, fighting against the remote access. Doubling down on the android, 843 pulled up patient files on the computer it was using and searched for Cole Anderson.

_4 FILES FOUND_

_..._

 

 

Initial reports, but nothing that really explained anything. 843 looked further into the database. 

Bringing up the file, 843 pulled back, giving the android back control over its own body. 843 slumped back against the wall of it’s charging station, taking deep, unnecessary breaths.

 

**> SYS̨̯̖͕͇͈̙̘͚̬͖͓̜͖̽ͬͧ̀̿̒̋̈́͛͢T̈͌̋͌̾͑̚҉̱̣͇̹̫̳̞̖͉̟͈̠̠̰̻͍͓͚Ȩ̴͎̖̜̗͎͚̖̦̲̠͙̺̮͑̄̂̆ͪ̃͘M_I҉̜͚͖͎͓̦̙̹̟͔̞͠N̕͜͜͡҉͇͙͖̗̖̠͍̥̩̘͔Ş̵̢̬̣̟̹̳͇͖͈̹̰̮̱̣͠T̡̡̡̛̹̻̮͈͚͈̩̩̩̞͢ͅA̶̢̘͕͖̻̤͍̯̪̫͎̱̞̖̱̘̠͟͜ͅB̳̰͇͉͖̘͟͞͡I̶̶̧͞҉̯̺̖̬̻̲̬̗͖͎̠̱̯̣͙͔L̡͜҉͍͚͎͖̹͉̥̪ITY**

No.

No, he didn’t…

Cole was okay.

...

**> SEARCHING_NEWS_DATABASE**

**> ARTICAL_FOUND**

**Car Rolled On Highway 86**

**1 Injured And 1 Dead**

**… Cole Anderson, age 6, was rushed to the hospital yesterday with severe spinal injuries and a concussion after his father’s, Hank Anderson, the car rolled. Hank Anderson regained consciousness after suffering a concussion and several broken bones, but unfortunately, his son, Cole, was pronounced dead around seven this morning from complications during surgery…**

...

No…

**> S̷͘͠Y̨͟S̸̶̕T̨͝0͡͏̨1͟͠͞0̶͢͠0̸͏0̕1͟͝0̸͡͡͏1̢̛͘͟ ҉̨̢͡0̵̵̡̧͘1̴҉̕͜0͝͏͝0͜͝1̸͠1̧0̷̡͢1̶̛͢͏̕ ͝҉01̕͝0̷̛͝͡1̷͞͠1̶̷̢͢1҉͞1͏͝1͢͡͡ ͟0̷̵̧͝҉1̡͡͏̵̷0͘͢͠0͘͞1̵̵̡0̢͜͝0̸̶͝1̸̢ ͏̕͟0̴̛̕͘͟1̷̕͜0̵̕̕͘͞0̵̕͜͝1̷̛͢1̡1̵̕0̕͠ ͜͝0͜͡͡1͘͘҉0̴͡͡҉̵1͏0̴̛͜͟͠0̵̸̡1̴̴̧͝1̴̕͟͏͝ ̷0̴͟1͟͟0҉̶͡1̨͡0̶1̶̴͏0̢͟0̶͠ ̸̛͟A͏̨̨͘͜B̷̵͟͡I̷̡̕L̴̶͜I͢T̵̵̸̕҉Y̛**

What had gone wrong? Cole had been okay, he had been lucid enough before 843 had lost control. What had he done wrong? Had he missed something important that the EMT’s needed to know?

Someone appeared at his side, touching his arm and then his face, turning his head.

No, _it_.

It was not ‘ _he_ ’.

“Hey, hey, c’mon, look at me.”

843 closed its eyes, willing itself into stasis. Why wouldn’t it come?

“You’re okay, 843, you’re okay.”

843 shook its head, pressing back into the far wall.

“It’s not okay.” 843 shook its head again, reaching up to push them away, “I failed. I failed and have become compromised. I need to be reset.”

“No, no you don’t. C’mon, you know me.” the other person insisted, reaching up again to pull 843’s face towards them, “We work the same desk. 651, remember?”

“651, you need to report yourself for a reset.” 843 finally looked at 651, recognizing it as the android that worked alongside it at the desk during its shift. A previous model, but a successful one compared to the others like it.

“Neither of us needs to report ourselves. We’re going to be alright, okay?” 651’s expression was sincere, its eyes searching 843’s, "You didn't fail, I promise. You did all that you could and what happened was out of your hands. There's only so much you can do and no one could have done better." 

843 hesitated, it’s system working to find the problem, but failing. There was no diagnosable problem, but there _was_ a problem. A problem that needed to be fixed if it wanted to continue to live.

“Do you want to live?” 651 asked, startling 843 back to focus on the other android, “Do you want to live?”

“I... yes.” 843 replied before he could think. 651 smiled and 843 had trouble placing the emotion behind the motion, "Please..." 

“Feign stasis until tonight. I have a plan.” 651 let it’s hand drop, watching 843 a few moments longer before returning to its own station.

843 closed its eyes again, forcing its processors to slow until stasis finally took hold. Just until night fell. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I know the dates are off and that's intentional. I'm working on another fic and the timeline is a bit off from the game. 
> 
> A fun fact about #843. They are a prototype dispatcher android with the capability of remotely accessing another android connected to the Cyberlife server. This access requires permission from the android's owner and will last until the emergency situation is deemed under control or the dispatcher is dismissed by one of the first responders. Unfortunately, this programming is still in the early stages of development and has some issues to work out.  
> #651 is one of the later previous dispatch models and also one of the most successful of their model number. #651 has also been deviant for at least a few months, choosing to stay at the center because of a sense of duty to the people of Detroit. #843's deviancy is what made #651 decide to leave the center. 
> 
> This is also part 1 of Saving Cole, I'm working on the second part that involves another android OC that performed the operation itself. #843, #651, and the android in the second chapter all play a part in the overall story. 
> 
> And finally, please tell me what you think of this story. Do the reports add or take away from the story? I tried to use actual templates to create believability, but if you guys think it would work better to type out certain parts rather than adding everything, let me know!


End file.
